Episode 9274 (13th October 2017)
Plot Vinny has to put on a brave face while Phelan chats about the stories that get about concerning people in retirement homes being mistreated. Rana admits she hasn't stopped thinking about Kate since she saw her kissing Imogen. Vinny asks Flora to fetch a member of staff for a word and then warns Phelan that he will kill him if he touches his mother. Phelan replies that if he doesn't return in one week, he and his mother will find out what he is really capable of. Summer worries Todd's arrest will mean the end of them as a family. At the police station, Todd gives his alibi for the day of the theft and says he handed business cards round the area where the machines were found. Rana admits she is unhappy and confused but denies she is anything but straight, although she has feelings for Kate. Mary gets Norris to agree to house Jude and his family for their impending visit. An unhappy Liz is forced to see to the pumps by Toyah. Pretending to be Flora's nephew "Alan", Phelan thanks the receptionist for getting Daniel the journalist out of the way. Todd and Adam are let go. Daniel meets Cindy in the bistro but they are interrupted by the editor's husband, Ross. He threatens Daniel to stay away from his wife. As Daniel passes a booth, a watching Phelan makes it clear he was behind Ross finding out and tells him he got off lightly this time. Jude, Angie and George arrive. Angie is short with Mary. Phelan tells Andy his replacement will be here soon. Rana asks Kate if she feels the same way about her and is told to stay away. Tom Ridley, the owner of the brewery, calls at the Rovers and criticises the pint he is served. He tells Toyah that he is going to reconsider supplying the pub. Mary expresses her concerns about Angie to Norris. Todd arrives home late after a drink with Adam. Billy asks him not to wake up Summer as she's already upset. Insulted, Todd spends the night at No.11. In the yard, Phelan cleans a handgun, ready to deal with Vinny. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Cindy Watson - Esther Hall *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Receptionist - Heather Phoenix *PC Hall - Mark Morrell *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Ross Watson - Anthony Brophy *Tom Ridley - Peter Piper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor *Derelict house - Cellar *Summer Forest Nursing Home - Room 34 and corridor Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd's brush with the law infuriates Billy; Daniel incurs the wrath of Cindy’s husband; and Mary welcomes Jude and Angie back to Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes